


The Deaf Idiot

by HappyUnicornCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Deaf Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Everyone is probably ooc, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, please tell me what tags to add, sort of a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyUnicornCat/pseuds/HappyUnicornCat
Summary: Peter quietly climbed through the window of his room, hoping that Mr Sta- I mean Tony didn't realize that he was patrolling instead of doing his homework. Which Peter does realize that Tony has JARVIS keep an eye on him when he's in the tower, right? He had just taken off his mask when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye and whipped around, freezing when he saw who it was. Since Tony was the person standing there with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face."Peter."Or one were Peter is deaf, doesn't want Tony to know, and some how befriends the rougesI don't own anything but the plot*Slow Updates*





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dovewing15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovewing15/gifts).

> This is a gift for warriorcatzDOVEWING over on Wattpad. She is also the one who came up with the idea.

Peter quietly climbed through the window of his room, hoping that Mr Sta- I mean  _ Tony _ didn't realize that he was patrolling instead of doing his homework. Which Peter does realize that Tony has JARVIS keep an eye on him when he's in the tower, right? He had just taken off his mask when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye and whipped around, freezing when he saw who it was. Since Tony was the person standing there with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face."Peter."

"Uh, yes?"

"Why were you out as Spider-Man instead of doing your homework? "

Peter shifted nervously as he answered. "I uh, I needed to clear my head in to figure out how to finish it?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Is that an answer or a question? "

"An answer. "

"You can't just throw away your education, Peter." 

"I know! And I'm not, I just-" 

"Just what?! You know what, it doesn't matter! You're grounded! "

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can! I'm your dad!"

"No! Your not!" Peter then quickly turned around and practically flung himself out the window, shoving his mask on as he fell. He then shot a Web at a building using it to pull himself up, and swing through the city. Which now that I think about it, is actually really frick'n dangerous. So uh, don't do that at home kids. Anyways, Tony's shout of 'Peter' went unnoticed by the deaf boy.

** _\--- with Tony ---_ **

"Peter!" Tony shouted after said boy. "JARVIS, I need my suit."

_ "Sir, if I may, you should give Peter a few hours to calm down before going after him." _

"I -I," Tony's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Yeah, your right."

_ "Of course I am." _

"You're also a Sassy little shit."

_ "You wouldn't have it any other way." _

"No, I wouldn't. "

** _ \--- back to the teeny bopper ---_ **

Peter landed at the edge of some forest just outside of the city. He then rummaged through a backpack he had grabbed on the way there from one of the many hiding places he has in New York. Since he's smart enough to know that keeping a few sets of clothes stashed around the city 'cause you never know when you'll need to change out of costume is a great idea. He pulled out a set of clothes and went behind a tree to change, when done he stuffed his suit and mask into the backpack. Peter pulled the backpack onto his shoulders as he glanced around. He started to walk in a random detection, sighing quietly as he did so.

Peter walked for a while till he came across a small clearing, looking around he decided that this was a good place as any to stay, and took off his backpack before sitting down and leaning against a tree. Which is a terrible idea, like seriously hun that's how you get wood ticks, and those things are  _ not _ fun, trust me on this. He then promptly closed his eyes and dozed for a bit. Again, not a good idea. Peter woke to soft vibrations under his hands and glanced in the direction they were coming from expecting an animal, and therefore was very surprised when he saw a human instead. And one that looked suspiciously like  _ the _ Black Widow at that. So he did what anyone would do and asked her, "Would you like an island bar?"

Which in turn confused her 'cause who in their right mind would offer some that they don't even  _ know  _ a freaking  _ chocolate bar _ ? Peter apparently but that's besides the point. Peter tilted his head, and waited for her to answer his question.

** _\---_ **

MJ hummed quietly as she finished making herself a sandwich. She was just about to take a bite  _ of _ said sandwich when her ' _ Peter is doing something stupid _ ' sense went off, causing her to pause. She lowered her sandwich and glanced between it and her phone. Trying to decide if Peter was more important than her sandwich, she quickly decided that, no Peter was  _ not _ more important than her sandwich, at least not right now _ . _

** _\---_ **

Natasha frowned and ignored the question, and asked one of her own instead. Which  _ rude _ . "What are you doing in this forest? "

"Er, could you please repeat that? And uh slower?" 'Cause Natasha didn't say it slow enough so Peter -who is an absolute  _ sweetheart  _ by the way- couldn't understand what she was saying. But you probably got that from what Peter just said, didn’t you? Natasha's frown deepened, but she did as asked.

"What are you doing in this forest?"

"Uh, I was taking a nap?" 

"You are aware that the is private property, right?"

"Are you sure? 'Cause I could've sworn that this place wasn’t owned by anyone... " 

"Yes , I'm sure." Natasha crossed her arms, cocking a hip out as she did so. She glanced over him, taking note of the backpack and the faint tear tracks on his cheeks. Which I forgot to mention didn’t I? Well, Peter cried a little on the way to the forest. 'Cause like, he was yelled at, and I know he's deaf 'n all but come on, that's still gotta mess with him, at least a little. "Are you okay? "

Peter blinked a couple of times to make sure he heard -read? I've got no clue what the correct term for that is- her correctly. Confused he told her, "Uh, yeah? I'm fine." 

"Really? It doesn't look like you are."

Peter shook his head, "Really I'm fine."

"Well, how about this? You come with me back to my home, and I'll give you some food? You can also meet some friends of mine, only if you want to of course." Oh no, Natasha's been pulled into Peter’s cuteness! What a  _ tragedy. _ Peter hesitated for a second, before giving her a small smile. 

"Sure, "


	2. Chapter 2 - And they were walking

They had been walking in silence for a few minutes when Peter spoke up, "Sooo, what's your name?" Peter asked, dragging out the 'so'. Natasha glanced at Peter before answering,

"Natasha. "

"Nice to meet you, my name’s Peter. Anyways, where are we going?"

"To my friends hide out."

"hide out?" Peter took a closer look at Natasha, "wait a moment, you're Black Widow!" Yeah, no shit Sherlock.

Natasha's lips quirked into a  _ tiny  _ -and I mean minuscule, like you'd have to be a  _ ridiculously _ good spy to see it- amused smile. “Yes, I am.” Also, I'd like to point out that Natasha has known Peter for less than 10 minutes and he is already making her soft. He could probably turn a villain into a hero now that I think about it.

Anyways, Peter had almost fully turned towards Natasha with the intention to start asking a fuck ton of questions, but Natasha beat him to it before he could. "Are you deaf?"

This of course caused him to stumble in surprise, this made Natasha grab his arm to stop him from falling on his face. Peter then laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "What! N-no I'm not deaf! What - what would make you think that?"

"Because you had asked me to speak slower earlier, and the only reason I can think of that would need me to speak more clearly. And plus there's the fact that you’ve made sure to face me whenever I am talking.”

Peter started to panic as Natasha finished speaking, since he didn't really want anyone to know that he was deaf. Natasha noticed this and immediately tried to calm him down. “Peter, it's okay. My friend, Clint, is deaf. And he’s Hawkeye.”

“Hawkeye's actually deaf?!”

“Yep.”

Peter stared at her in shock for at least a minute before letting out a soft, “Holy shit.” Natasha’s lips quirked into a small smile.

“‘Holy shit’ indeed. Now, are you alright?”

Peter glanced away for a second before looking back at her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Er, yeah, sorry. I’m not really used to people knowing that I’m deaf, and you know, not reacting badly.” This caused Natasha’s smile to turn into a frown, before she quickly smiled again so that Peter didn’t notice.

“It’s fine, Peter.”

** _\---Time skip to when they get to The Hidey Hole™---_ **

Peter looked around in wonder as they came to a stop in front of The Hidey Hole. And yes I am going to call this base thing The Hidey Hole the entire fic, and no you can’t stop me. Natasha put an arm in front of Peter to stop him from walking into a tree. Once she was sure he wasn’t going to do something stupid, she put the code needed to get into The Hidey Hole into the keypad. After opening the door she put a hand on Peter’s arm to get his attention since he was distracted.

“Come on Peter, we’re here. The others are probably dying to meet you.” She told him once she was sure that he was looking at her.

“Right, sorry! Hang on… When did you tell them that I was coming back with you?”

“On the way here, you were distracted by a bird while I texted them.” Peter grinned sheepishly, "Now come on."

"O-oh, right! " Natasha then entered the building with Peter following behind her. They walked down the hall, taking a few turns along the way, until they arrived at a living room. And the scene that they arrived to sure was  _ something _ . Because Clint was hanging from the rafters by his legs, shooting a Nerf gun at Sam, Steve and Bucky. Sam was crouched behind one of the couches that happened to be overturned, he was mostly shooting at Bucky but was sometimes shooting at the other two. Bucky was standing behind a bookshelf, shooting at the other two. Steve was hiding behind a couch.

Wanda was just standing at the far end of the room reading a book, while also using her powers to make sure she doesn’t get hit with a stray bullet. Natasha stared at the scene for a few seconds before letting out a sharp whistle. Which caused Steve and Bucky to clutch at their ears, because of their sensitive hearing. And for Peter to flinch slightly, since the vibrations from the whistle messed with his head a bit. Anywho, after Natasha whistled everyone looked in her direction, once she was sure that everyone was looking at her she gave them a level 7 glare. Natasha glare has 100 levels, level 1 might make a child uneasy, level 100 don’t even bother running because she is going to  _ rip you to shreds  _ even if you drop off the face of the earth.

“And  _ what _ , pray tell, do you lot think you’re doing?”


	3. Chapter 3 - The Room

"Sign Language"

\---

“And _ what _, pray tell, do you lot think you’re doing?”

\---

Everyone who was a part of the "battle" just stared at her for a while, before Clint squeaked out a, "Nothing!", when Natasha started to open her mouth again. 

This answer caused Natasha to up the level of her glare, and say in a Calm tone of voice. Which honestly kinda terrified everyone. "'Nothing'? Our living room is _destroyed, _Clint that isn't _nothing_."

“Uh, We’re sorry?” Natasha glared even harder. 

"I want this all cleaned up by dinner or else I won't let you have dessert. " She said turning around, "Come on kid, I'll show you to your room" She signed to him. The others then noticed Peter. Which come on guys, one of you is a spy, another an ex-assassin, and the rest are Super Hero's for fuck sake!

"Is that Peter?" Steve asked

"I'll tell you once all of this is cleaned up." Natasha told him and with that, she turned and walked out of the room with Peter following. The two of them walked for a few minutes before Peter tapped Natasha on the arm, causing Natasha to turn to him. 

"Are you sure that they're ok with me being here?"

"Of course I'm sure. They were just being idiots. Besides, if they aren't ok with you being here then they'll just have to deal with it." Natasha told him, "Your room is behind you by the way. " Once her words registered Peter spun around and open the door, his eyes widened in awe as he looked around the - no _ his _ room.

[ ** _I don't feel like describing it so here_ ** ](https://pin.it/jn3cgwmcpjfpbt)

"Whoa…" Natasha's lips quirked into an amused smile as she poked him to get him moving again. Peter stepped into his room, spinning around slowly as he took it all in. Once he was done looking around he turned towards Natasha, practically vibrating in joy.

"Is this really all mine?" He signed to her. She nodded, she was about to sign back to him ** _(A/N is that the correct term?)_ ** when there was a loud bang.

Natasha's smile turned into a frown, and she quickly signed."Stay here, I'm going to go and see what those idiots are doing."

Peter nodded and gave her a thumbs up, before going to snoop around his new room. Is it even actually snooping if it's your own room? Who knows, not me.


	4. Not a chapter, sorry

Should I make a Discord server?

Edit : I made a Discord server https://discord.gg/tCdJhHq


	5. Chapter 4 - Deaf idiot one, meet deaf idiot two

"Sign Language"

**\---**

Peter nodded and gave her a thumbs up, before going to snoop around his new room. Is it even actually snooping if it's your own room? Who knows, not me. 

**\---**

"JARVIS, has Peter come back yet?" To say Tony was worried was an understatement. 

_ "No sir, would you like me to scan the city for him?"  _ JARVIS spoke hesitantly, concerned for the young boy.

"Yeah, thanks baby boy. I'm gonna get some coffee then I'll join you." 

_ "Of course, sir" _

Tony finished pouring his coffee, he then set the coffee pot down harder than necessary. "JARVIS?"

_ "Yes?" _

"Do - do you think that he - that Peter’s hurt or kidnapped or - or."

_ "He's probably fine, sir. He may have just lost track of time." _ JARVIS you do realize that makes it sound like Peter’s just hanging out with his friends or something, right? He kinda is, but that's not the point.

Tony let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, you're probably right. "

**\---**

Natasha left Peter and walked back towards the living room. There were three more bangs as her walked, making her walk faster. As she entered the room she took note of the two ripped couch cushions, and the bookshelf that was missing a shelf. Sam and Bucky were in the middle of an argument, which quickly stopped, when she cleared her throat. Everyone had some version of the  _ 'Deer Caught In Headlights' _ look on their face as they turned towards her.

"It's not what it looks like?" Steve offered. Natasha gave him a flat look.

"Oh, really? Then what, pray tell, is it?"

Bucky spoke up before Steve could dig them into a deeper hole. "It's exactly what it looks like, and it's mostly Steve's fault." Steve sent him a betrayed look that Bucky ignored. While that was happening Clint snuck off into the vents, heading towards Peter’s room.Clint dropped out of said vents a few feet away from the room. He glanced back towards the living room when he heard a startled shout and a crash, before making his way to the door of Peter’s room. He noticed that it was open slightly and he knocked on the door jam as he opened it further. 

Peter had been laying on his bed with his head hanging off the foot of it. He easily noticed Clint and sat up before quickly spinning to face him.  “Is there something I can help you with?”

“No, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Clint.” Peter gave him a small grin, making Clint silently vow to protect the teeny bopper at all costs.

“My name’s Peter. Natasha said you were deaf, are you really?” Clint gave him a smile.

_ “Yup. I was wondering, are you fully deaf or just hard of hearing?” _ Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hard of hearing I guess? I can only really hear high pitched sounds.” Clint breathed out an “Oh” as he nodded.

“Ok, well anyways can I sit down?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Peter signed teasingly, Clint put his hand to his chest as he gasped dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count : 483
> 
> That’s it for this chapter, I want to say thank you to Lokissoulmate666 for the suggestion. And if you gremlins want to see anything in a future chapter than make sure to comment it, and I’ll try and put it in. 
> 
> Anywho, bye my gremlins!


	6. IMPORTANT

Hello, to everyone reading this. This is a note that many of you have read before in the past few days. It is about the fanfic pocket library app.

I'm annoyed about this and while I don't know if my stories are on it, it is still worrying. In a week I will be making it so that only people with accounts can read my story. I recommend that everyone without an account get one.

In the future I might change it back so that people without an account can also read it again but for now I don't trust that the person who made the app isn't making money off of my story.

  
I am sorry for the inconvenience but please understand that this person is making money off of other people's hard work without their permission.


	7. Chapter 5 - The Vents

"Sign Language" 

**\---**

“I don’t know, can you?” Peter signed teasingly, Clint put his hand to his chest as he gasped dramatically.

**\---**

They burst into laughter. It took them a few minutes to calm down, but once they did Peter gave Clint a blinding smile. "I don't think I've laughed like that in _months. _" He confessed, his smile not faltering. 

"So, what do you say about raiding the kitchen while Nat is scolding the others?"  Peter’s eyes lit up, his smile getting wider. If that's even possible. 

"Let's go." 

The two of them snuck down the hall, they peaked around the corner when they got to the living room. Clint turned to Peter and taped his arm to get his attention. "The kitchen is on the other side of the living room, and there's only one door to it. Which happens to be in said living room, which happens to have an angry Black Widow in it…. What do you think we should do?" 

Peter bit his lip as he thought, he caught sight of the vent grate and his eyes lit up as he got an idea.  “Could we maybe go through the vents? Or are they blocked off?”  Clint grinned at him.

“That’s an amazing idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that."  Clint gave Peter a pat on the head before leading him over to the vent. He quickly and efficiently removed the cover. Once the cover was off Clint locked his fingers together so that he could give Peter a boost. Once Peter was in the vent Clint climbed in himself, and they made their way to the kitchen. They then left the vent. Thankfully I don’t have to write “vent” anymore. Anywho, Peter tapped Clint’s shoulder, once he was sure he had his attention he signed. 

“What should we loot first?” 

“I’ll get some soda. And you can get the chips, they’re over there.”  He pointed to the cabinet that had the chips. Although I don’t know _ why _ they would have all this junk food considering that they need to stay in shape. But hey, it’s needed for the plot. Well, probably anyway. Peter nodded and went over to the cabinet. 

Peter opened the cabinet and started to rifle through it. BBQ, Dill Pickle, Salt & Vinegar, Ketchup, Cheese Lobster- wait _ Lobster flavoured chips?! _ Peter stared at it for a few seconds before continuing on, ‘cause what the actual fuck. Why would anyone eat that? Anyways, he grabbed the BBQ, Salt & Vinegar, and a Hint of Lime that was also in there. 

He turned around, and then jumped back onto the counter with a screech. Dropping the chips as he did so. All of that happened because Clint was right behind him, and he didn’t notice because he was occupied by Cheese Lobster chips. The rest of the Avengers rushed to the kitchen with their weapons out. They all stared for a solid minute before Nat turned to Clint. "What the hell happened? " 

"Uh…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 477
> 
> By the way, Cheese Lobster is an actual chip flavour. You can get it in China. I hope everyone is staying safe with everything happening in the world.
> 
> Anywho, bye my gremlins!


	8. Chapter 6 - Cat or Spider?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the sing language from Underline to Bold because I write in Google Docs then copy and paste it here and for some reason underline never saves with it so I have to go back and find which places were underlined and do it again, and I got tired of doing that.

**"Sign Language"**

**\---**

He turned around, and then jumped back onto the counter with a screech. Dropping the chips as he did so. All of that happened because Clint was right behind him, and he didn’t notice because he was occupied by Cheese Lobster chips. The rest of the Avengers rushed to the kitchen with their weapons out. They all stared for a solid minute before Nat turned to Clint. "What the hell happened? " 

"Uh…"

**\---**

Peter tapped on the counter to get everyone's attention, once he had it he signed.  **“It’s Clint’s fault.”**

Bucky blurted out, “Clint’s the one that screamed like a girl?” Sam burst into laughter as Clint let out an offended squawk. 

“How dare you!” Clint and Bucky started to argue as Peter knocked on the counter to get everyone’s attention again, unfortunately no one heard or saw him since they were all focused on breaking up Clint and Bucky. So he looked around for something to get their attention and noticed a stack of metal bowls on the counter near him, and pushed it off. Like a cat, even though he’s supposed to be a spider. Almost everyone jumped, and Natasha actually pointed a gun at Peter. Glad that he finally had everyone’s attention, and not at all concerned about the gun pointed at him, Peter signed. ** “Could everyone please introduce themselves? The only people here that I know are Clint and Natasha.”**

“...What?” Natasha put her gun away and smacked Steve upside the head.

“He wants you to introduce yourselves. And make sure you’re facing him and punctuating your sentences.”

“Oh, well I’m Steve.”

**“The names Bucky.”**

**“I’m Sam.”**

**“And I’m Wanda, it’s nice to meet you.” ** Peter was shocked that only  _ one _ person  _ didn’t _ know sign language. Steve was also shocked that he was the only one that didn’t know it. 

**“I’m Peter, but you were told that earlier. Anyways, wanna have a Disney marathon?” ** Clint fist-pumped and shouted, “Hell yeah!” before running out of the room to turn on the TV.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know sign language?"

"Yup." 

"Pretty much. "

"Seems that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 279
> 
> If you’re wondering why Steve is the only one that doesn’t know sign language I’ll explain. Wanda found a book on it in the library and decided to read it, Sam walked in on her reading it and asked her to teach him, Bucky learned it on a mission while he was the Winter Soldier and remembers it, Natasha knows because she’s a Spy, and Clint knows because he’s deaf. Steve kinda just never got the memo. 
> 
> Also, I have a Discord Server https://discord.gg/tGcuQ4k
> 
> Anywho, bye my gremlins!


End file.
